First Impressions
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: When you meet someone for the first time, you can get a chance to show them what kind of person you are, and if it's done right, it can leave a good impression on them. But with her inexperience as a starting Trainer, May can't help but wonder whether or not she's making a good impression on Ash. Set after AG002, light Advanceshipping


**First Impressions**

They say that first impressions count when it comes to a lot of things, and this is especially true for when you meet someone new for the first time. You want to do what you can to make sure they view you as a good person and will want to be your friend, and if that person has a good first impression of you, it can take you a long way. With all that said though, how then was it possible for May Maple to fall so far short when it came to following otherwise solid advice?

It had only been a couple of days since she had started her first Pokemon journey in her home region, even if she was hoping to pass up having Pokemon by her side later down the line just to enjoy a trip around the world, and she had been joined by Ash Ketchum who had arrived in Hoenn to start a new journey. So far, May knew exactly what her first impression of Ash was. Despite making the mistake of having her bike destroyed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, though she held no animosity towards him since she knew that he was only trying to save Pikachu from the Rocket Trio, May could list exactly what she knew about Ash off the top of her head: he was clearly an experienced Trainer since he seemed to know what he was doing far better than he did, he was kind, hard-working, supportive and very patient with her when she made mistakes, probably more so than he had any right to be. She had only known him for a few days, but it was clear that Ash had left a good first impression on her.

However, even though things were going well in terms of how she viewed him, there was one question she had buzzing around in her mind that refused to leave her alone: what did he think of her? It was made clear to him right out of the gate that she knew nothing about Pokemon, which was a given considering that she was only starting her first journey, but her experience was so lacking it wasn't even funny. She couldn't remember what moves her Torchic knew when she needed to, she failed to catch the first Pokemon she wanted and she had Torchic knocked out by three Water Gun blasts. Needless to say, the first day of her being out on her own with this stranger she was just coming to know didn't turn out all that great. And that was all without mentioning their encounter with Team Magma at Oldale Town; while thankfully nothing of important had been taken and they got an amazing sight of seeing inside the Oldale Ruins, May still felt ashamed for stepping in to help Ash when it counted the most, such as when Team Magma first ambushed the Pokemon Centre. While she knew she couldn't do anything because she didn't have Torchic on hand, she still felt bad for not being able to do anything.

Right now, the two were on Route 102 as they were continuing their way towards Petalburg City and May had her glance turned to Ash while he and Pikachu, who was sitting comfortably on his shoulder, were looking around at the route they were on with matching smiles in amazement, while she had an expression of uncertainty on her face; it was bad enough for her that she was trying to keep the identity of the Petalburg City Gym Leader a secret, since she knew but she didn't want Ash to find out, but she still had no idea what he thought of her overall. After a few seconds of silence passed, she found herself broken out of her thoughts when she heard Ash speak up. "If we keep up this pace, we should be able to make it to Petalburg City in no time, and then I'll be able to go for my first Gym Badge in Hoenn!" He then showed a confident smile as he clenched one fist in anticipation as he was looking forward to that before turning his head to Pikachu. "Doesn't that sound great, buddy?"

"(You know it, Ash!)" Pikachu replied, nodding in agreement with a big smile, causing Ash to let out a chuckle as he had a feeling that Pikachu would be looking forward to the challenge as well.

May felt a small smile cross her face as she watched the two; even though she wouldn't say it out loud, she secretly felt envious of Ash. He always seemed to be brimming with so much confidence, so much determination to do his best and claim victory for him and his Pokemon. It pushed him to do the best he could, and it was the reason he had become as experienced as he was. The smile then faded from her face as she lowered her head to think. _'He always looks so confident in himself. But me? I've got none of that; I don't have the amount of confidence or drive that he has. I couldn't be more opposite of him if I tried. If I'm being honest, it's making me wonder what impression he has of me. What does he think of me? What kind of person… does he see me as?'_ As all of these questions were beginning to spin around in May's head, an expression of worry slowly came to her face as she was beginning to fear the worst. _'Maybe he doesn't think I'm worth travelling with. After all, he did see how many mistakes I made on Route 101. I may be a starting Trainer, but what kind of starting Trainer has the complete lack of experience that I have? I couldn't even remember my own Pokemon's moves! I know he hasn't said anything, but I get the feeling he doesn't need to. I had one chance to make a good first impression on him and I kept finding new ways to ruin it one after the other. He probably thinks of me… as some kind of lost cause…'_ As soon as this thought struck in May's head, she shut her eyes tightly to try and prevent herself from tearing up in intense worry.

"Hey, May? May, are you alright?" May immediately felt her eyes shoot open at the sound of that gentle voice and she lifted her head up to see Ash looking at her with an expression of concern; he had just taken notice of the fact that she was looking worried and figured that now was a good time to ask her why. "What's the matter?" Ash gently asked, keeping his attention on her as he waited patiently for her to share what was bothering her.

May remained silent as she turned her glance down in uncertainty; as if making him worried about her when he didn't need to be wasn't bad enough, now he was waiting for her to share what had her so worked up. She turned her glance back up to him as he simply stood there, patiently waiting for her to answer him, before she let out a heavy sigh. There was no backing out now. She had to tell him.

With this in mind, May turned her glance up to Ash before she finally found her voice. "Well… I guess I've just been thinking about what kind of first impression I've made on you. I mean, we've only known each other for a few days, but I already know so much about you. If I'm being honest…" She felt a shy smile cross her face while she spoke, her thoughts trailing towards everything she had seen Ash do in the short time that she had been with him. "It's probably the best first impression anyone's ever made on me." After she said this, her smile quickly faded before she continued. "But I'm still thinking about what kind of impression I've had on you, and I guess I'm feeling worried about… what you think of me as a whole."

Ash could only stare in silence as he was trying to let this sink in; he had no idea that those kinds of thoughts were running through May's head, that she was so worried about what he thought of her even though they had just met. At the same time, Pikachu turned his head back and forth as he was silently watching on, wondering what was going on and waiting to see what would happen. After a few seconds passed, Ash turned his head up to May. "Well, May… do you want to know what I think of you?"

May nearly jumped in alarm before an expression of worry came to her face and she gave a simple nod; this was the moment she had been bracing herself for. _'He's probably going to tell me how he thinks I'm so inexperienced, that I probably don't deserve to be a Trainer. He'll probably say how he thinks I'm not worth travelling with, that it was a mistake for me to want to be friends with him…'_ Feeling her worry growing by the minute, May closed her eyes as she was prepared for the worst. However, in doing so, she wasn't prepared for what Ash had to say next.

"I think you're pretty amazing."

May opened her eyes in amazement upon hearing this and she lifted her head up to see Ash showing a bright smile as he continued.

"I mean, I may have only known you for a few days as well, just like you have for me. But I think there's already quite a bit I know about you, May. You're a cheerful, upbeat and loyal girl. You may make mistakes, but you don't let it stop you and you keep going because you know you can do better and prove what kind of person you really are. You'll always do what you can to help others out, no matter how dangerous the situation may be. You care a lot about the people who matter the most to you, and you'd be willing to do anything you can to protect them, to make sure they stay safe, because you know they matter as much as you as you do to them." May felt her heart soar as she was listening to every word Ash had to say and she felt a joyous smile slowly cross her face. Once he was finished, Ash looked up at May to see the big smile she was showing before he gave a nervous look. "How was that? Did I get it right?"

May stood there in awestruck silence for a few moments before she stepped forward and threw her arms tightly around Ash, while he could only stare in shock for a few moments before turning his glance to her, taking notice of the big smile on her face. "Ash… that couldn't have been any more right. Thank you. I'm so glad I left that kind of impression on you." May softly whispered.

Ash felt a bright smile cross his face after hearing that May felt happy with his view on her, and he looked down at her as she let go of him to make the big smile she was showing more visible, and there was silence for a few moments between the two as they simply stood there smiling at each other before Ash was the one to break it. "So… are you ready to keep going to Petalburg City?"

With her smile seemingly not fading from her face, May eagerly nodded in agreement. "You bet I am! What are we waiting for?" Without a moment to spare, she began to rush off forward while Ash watched her in surprise, standing there for a few moments before a smile of amusement crossed his face and he turned to Pikachu.

"May really is something, huh, buddy?" he asked. Pikachu let out a chuckle before he showed a big smile and nodded in agreement. "(She sure is, Ash.)"

Without a moment to spare, Ash turned his head back to the road ahead and began to pick up his pace to catch up with May so that the two were walking side by side again. Whatever waited for them on the road ahead, there was one thing the two knew for certain: they had made a great impression on each other.

And little did they realise as their journey together would continue, that first impression would pave the way for something deeper between them: a relationship filled with trust and support for as long as they remained by each other's side.


End file.
